Uma Aventura Romântica
by alpha61
Summary: O Littlefoot e a Cera provam ao Sr. Pescoço-Longo e à Tria que o amor é capaz de vencer qualquer desafio. Entretanto, o Sr. Três-Chifres percebe que afinal não ama a Sra. Pescoço-Longo.


**Uma Aventura Romântica**

SINOPSE: O Littlefoot e a Cera provam ao Sr. Pescoço-Longo e à Tria que o amor é capaz de vencer qualquer desafio. Entretanto, o Sr. Três-Chifres percebe que afinal não ama a Sra. Pescoço-Longo.

No Vale Encantado, quatro dinossauros preocupados gritavam:

"Ducky! Spike!", gritava a mãe deles.

"Petrie!", a mãe do Petrie procurava por ele, voando pelo Vale.

"Cera!", o Sr. Três-Chifres estava muito preocupado com a sua filha mais velha.

"Littlefoot!", a Sra. Pescoço-Longo chamava pelo neto.

As crianças não eram vistas à um dia e os pais estavam preocupados.

"Cera!", o Sr. Três-Chifres continuava preocupado.

"Não vale a pena.", a Sra. Pescoço-Longo apareceu lá.

"Como assim "não vale a pena"?", ele olhou para ela.

"Eles não estão no Vale."

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que está a acontecer o mesmo que acontecia antes. As crianças viram os problemas que os adultos criaram e foram tentar resolvê-los."

"Podes ser um pouco mais explícita?"

"Ao acho que eles perceberam que o lugar do Sr. Pescoço-Longo e da Tria não é fora do Vale Encantado."

O Sr. Três-Chifres começou-se a rir: "Tretas! Eu tomei a decisão certa! As crianças só têm que respeitar a minha decisão!"

"Como é que tu queres ser respeitado pelas crianças se nem os adultos te respeitam?"

"O quê?"

"Ninguém concordou com a tua decisão! Só aceitaram isso porque se sentiram ameaçados!"

"Eu não ameacei ninguém! Eles só concordaram comigo porque quiseram!", o Sr. Três-Chifres aproximou-se da Sra. Pescoço-Longo. "E eu acho melhor parares com essa conversa antes que eu me irrite a sério! As crianças estão no Vale e eu não me arrependo nada das decisões que tomei!"

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo olhou para ele com desilusão: "Eu amo-te. Mas começo a perceber porque é que a Tria te deixou. Tu quando queres, és mesmo bruto."

"Eu…"

Ela não lhe deixou falar.

"E vê lá se pensas no que fizeste! Será que esse ódio todo é real?"

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo foi-se embora, deixando o Sr. Três-Chifres sozinho. _Tria._, pensou ele.

Os cinco amigos (Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky e Spike) caminhavam no Misterioso Além, seguindo as pegadas do Sr. Pescoço-Longo e da Tria.

O Spike caminhava atrás do Littlefoot e da Cera, que caminhavam lado a lado. A Ducky e o Petrie estavam a dormir em cima do Spike.

"Littlefoot! Vamos parar!", implorou a Cera. "Ainda não paramos desde que saímos do Vale! Não aguento mais!"

"Se queremos apanhá-los depressa, não podemos parar!"

"Mas eu já estou cansada! E eles ainda devem estar longe! Vamos dormir só um bocadinho! Vá lá!"

"Não."

"Mas eu…"

"Cera! Quanto mais falas nisso, mais cansada te sentes! Por isso, por favor, cala-te! Ou então muda de assunto!"

"Está bem. Vamos falar de nós."

"Cera!"

"Tu disseste para eu mudar de assunto e eu mudei! Então? Quando é que contamos aos outros?"

"Não podíamos deixar esse assunto para outra altura? Eu não quero que eles ouçam!"

"Eles estão a dormir!"

"O Spike não!"

"E porque é que não queres que eles saibam?"

"Não é isso, Cera! Eu só acho que ainda não é a altura certa!"

"E quando é que vai ser isso?"

"Em breve!"

"Isso não é resposta!"

O Littlefoot parou de andar: "Chiu!"

Ela também parou: "Não me mandes calar!"

"Chiu! Estou a ouvir qualquer coisa!"

A Cera concentrou-se.

Eles ouviram um roncar alto.

"Deve ser o Spike que está com fome!"

O Spike abanou a cabeça.

Eles ouviram outra vez o barulho e olharam para longe. Um Dente Afiado (T-Rex) ia em direcção a eles.

"Ááááááááááááááááá!", gritaram os três, começando a correr.

O Petrie e a Ducky acordaram com o barulho: "Que barulho é este? Mim querer dormir!"

A Ducky gritou: "Áááááááá!", e encolheu-se.

"O que foi?", perguntou o Petrie.

A Ducky apontou para trás dele.

Ele olhou para trás e gritou: "Áááá!", e encolheu-se à beira da amiga.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria caminhavam lado a lado.

A Tria começou a acariciar o seu amado.

"Tria. Por favor. Agora não. Vamos ter muito tempo para isso quando arranjarmos um novo lar."

A Tria fez beicinho e afastou-se dele.

"Ááááááááááá!", eles ouviram um grito.

"Ouviste aquilo?", perguntou o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

"Sim."

"Vamos ver o que se passa!", ele começou a ir para trás e a Tria foi com ele.

Os amigos continuavam a fugir do Dente Afiado.

"Ele está-se a aproximar!", gritou a Cera, olhando para trás.

O Littlefoot viu uma gruta: "Depressa! Vamos esconder-nos ali!"

Eles foram em direcção à gruta.

O Dente Afiado estava quase a alcançá-los quando entraram na gruta.

Como a gruta era pequena, o Dente Afiado não cabia lá, por isso ficou à entrada da gruta.

"E agora?", perguntou a Ducky.

"Vamos esperar que ele se vá embora!"

"E se ele não for embora?", perguntou o Petrie.

"Tem que ir!", respondeu a Cera.

Eles observavam o Dente Afiado.

De repente, viram o Dente Afiado a guinchar, caindo para o lado direito.

"?!"

Eles ouviam muito barulho e decidiram ir espreitar à entrada da gruta.

"Afasta-te deles!", disse a Tria, atacando o Dente Afiado com os seus chifres.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo deu com a cauda na barriga do Dente Afiado.

"Tria!", disse a Cera, feliz por ver a madrasta. Bem… ex-madrasta!

"Avô!", o Littlefoot também estava feliz por ver o avô.

O Dente Afiado começou a correr para longe, cheio de medo.

"E não voltes!", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

A Cera correu para a Tria e o Littlefoot para o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

"Tria!"

"Cera!"

"Avô!"

"Littlefoot!"

Os dois aconchegaram-se aos seus familiares.

"Tive tantas saudades tuas, avô!"

"E eu tuas, Littlefoot!"

"Desculpa o que eu te disse antes! Eu… Eu estava irritado."

"Não faz mal, querido! Já passou!"

"Cera! Estou tão feliz por te ver!"

"Desculpa, Tria! Eu tratei-te tão mal!"

"Não tem importância."

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo viu as outras crianças:

"Os vossos pais sabem que vocês estão aqui?"

Os três abanaram a cabeças.

"Vocês não haviam de estar aqui.", disse a Tria.

"Nós sabemos!", disse a Cera. "Mas nós tínhamos que vir ter convosco! Tínhamos que vos pedir desculpa!"

"Isso não justifica o que vocês fizeram. Cera, tu sabes como é que o teu pai é. Quando ele souber que tu fugiste…"

"Não me importa! Ele não tinha nada que vos expulsar do Vale Encantado!"

"Vocês já devem saber porque é que nos expulsaram.", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

"O Sr. Três-Chifres é que havia de ser expulso!", disse o Littlefoot. "Vocês não fizeram nada de mal! Se vocês gostam um do outro, só têm que ficar juntos!"

"Não é bem assim, Littlefoot!"

"É sim! Vocês são diferentes. E depois? Eu e a Cera também somos!"

A Cera olhou para o Littlefoot, um pouco corada.

Os outros também olharam para ele, mas para perceberem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Tu e a Cera?! Como assim?!", perguntou o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

"Eu e a Cera estamos juntos."

Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

A Tria estava a olhar para a Cera, espantada: "Cera! Isto é verdade?!"

"Sim. Eu amo o Littlefoot e quero ficar ao lado dele para sempre."

"E eu amo a Cera e quero ficar com ela para sempre."

O Littlefoot e a Cera aproximaram-se um do outro e beijaram-se.

Tanto os seus amigos como os familiares estavam contentes por lhes verem juntos.

Quando se separou da Cera, o Littlefoot dirigiu-se ao avô: "Este foi o principal motivo porque nós viemos ter convosco. Queremos mostrar-vos que, tal como eu e a Cera, vocês não têm que ter medo de assumir a vossa relação. Se vocês gostam um do outro, então sejam felizes e não liguem ao que os outros dizem."

O Littlefoot sorriu para o avô e o avô sorriu para o neto.

A Cera e a Tria também sorriram uma para a outra.

Depois, o Littlefoot e a Cera viram os amigos a sorrirem para eles.

"Nós queremos que voltem para o Vale Encantado connosco.", disse a Cera, virando-se para a madrasta.

"Mas nós fomos expulsos."

"Se mostrarem a todos que não há mal nenhum em estarem juntos, de certeza que vos vão aceitar de volta."

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo olhou para a Tria a sorrir: "Vamos?"

A Tria sorriu para ele: "Vamos."

Ela aproximou-se do seu amado e ele baixou o pescoço.

Os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

A Cera aconchegou-se ao Littlefoot, sorridente.

O Littlefoot olhou para ela a sorrir e depois voltou a olhor para os adultos.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria separaram-se do beijo.

"Então vamos lá."

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo começou a andar com a Tria ao lado dele.

O Littlefoot e a Cera atrás deles e os outros atrás dos dois pares apaixonados.

Era de noite. O Sr. Três-Chifres e a Sra. Pescoço-Longo estavam numa gruta, escondidos, a beijarem-se.

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo afastou-se dele: "Querido, o que é que se passa?"

"Nada."

"Nada não. Tu estás mole! Ainda agora eu beijei-te e tu não estavas muito atiradiço como de costume!"

"Estou cansado. Só isso."

"Não. Passa-se alguma coisa. Eu amo-te! Podes contar-me!"

"Está bem. Eu… Eu passei o dia todo a lembrar-me do que tu disseste."

"O que é que eu disse?"

"Tu disseste que eu cometi um erro ao expulsar a Tria e o pescoçudo do Vale Encantado e eu acho que tens razão. Eu acho que me precipitei."

"Pena que tenhas chegado a essa conclusão um pouco tarde."

"Além disso, disseste que este ódio que eu sinto por eles pode não ser real. E tens razão. Na verdade: eu não os odeio. Eu só me deixei levar pelo facto da Tria me ter traído e de eu nunca ter gostado do Sr. Pescoço-Longo."

"Isso quer dizer…"

"Isto quer dizer que é melhor acabarmos por aqui."

"O quê?!"

"Desculpa. Mas… eu… eu não te amo."

"Mas tu disseste…!"

"Eu sei o que disse! Eu estava chateado e tenho estado contigo apenas para esconder os meus verdadeiros sentimentos! Eu estava magoado pela Tria me ter traído!"

"O que é que estás a tentar dizer?"

"O que eu estou a tentar dizer é que eu ainda gosto da Tria."

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo baixou a cabeça.

"Eu não queria que tu ficasses magoada, mas a verdade é que eu não podia usar-te para esquecer um sentimento que, provavelmente, nunca vai deixar de existir."

"Compreendo."

"Eu só gostava de não ter expulso a Tria. Mas quando ela voltar, vou dizer-lhe o que sinto e lutar para lhe ter de volta!"

"Sai."

"O quê?!"

"Sai!"

O Sr. Três-Chifres saiu da gruta: "Desculpa."

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo ficou a chorar.

**O AUTOR: Esta foi a penúltima parte da história do Sr. Pescoço-Longo. Na última parte vais descobrir se o Sr. Três-Chifres volta a ganhar o amor da Tria e… bom… é melhor não dizer mais nada. Muitas surpresas vão acontecer na última parte deste romance entre Pescoços-Longos e Tricórnios.**


End file.
